Brave (Traduccion)
by Belle Tyene
Summary: Después de un inesperado recate, Baelfire lleva a Belle a casa de un Rumpelstiskin que, al poco, se da cuenta de que tener a la joven cerca traerá ciertos... problemas. Fic UA, con algo de erotismo más adelante (de ahi el rating M). Orginal de Phoenix-Talon.
1. Chapter 1

**BRAVE - by Phoenix-Talon**

**-Capítulo 01-**

**N/A:** Este fic no me pertenece, me limito a traducir una maravilla escrita por Phoenix-Talon, así que el mérito es suyo :3 yo me limito a traducir/adaptar de la forma más fiel posible. Si entendeis inglés, os recomiendo que leais su versión original y su continuación, Fearless, ambas disponibles en FF

Esta es mi primera traducción :P espero hacerlo bien. Como buena traductora, tendré que cambiar algo algunas cosillas para que quede bien en nuestro idioma, pero prometo hacer cuanto esté en mi mano para mantenerme todo lo fiel posible a la versión original

_Let's say a big THANK YOU to Phoenix-Talon, the girl who wrote this story and gave me permission to translate it n.n_

* * *

Baelfire tenía siete años cuando se dio cuenta, por primera vez, de que era pobre.

Tampoco es que pensara que provenía de una familia rica. Siempre había sido consciente de que había otras familias con ropas más bonitas y más juguetes. Pero aun así darse cuenta de que su familia se encontraba en el umbral más bajo de la pobreza no había sido un descubrimiento agradable.

Aquella noche, la cena fue exigua. Unas cortezas de pan y un tristemente pequeño bol de gachas fue lo que apenas llenó el estómago de Baelfire. Pero se lo comió todo y miró a su padre con sorpresa.

- ¿Por qué no comes, papá? - preguntó

Su padre evitó la pregunta con un "he comido antes, hijo". Pero Baelfire supo que era mentira. Había sido un largo dia. Su padre había hilado e hilado todo el tiempo, salvo durante la pausa de mediodía, cuando habían tomado un té ligero. Al principio, Baelfire no alcanzó a entender por qué su padre no comía. Pero esa noche, dando vueltas a su cama, se dio cuenta de la verdad. No había suficiente comida para los dos.

Baelfire sentía que aquel día había crecido. Siempre había sido un poco más maduro, un poco más mundano que sus amigos, pero ahora estaba más decidido a serlo que nunca. Dejó de quejarse de los interminables días de trabajo, de la falta de dinero para juguetes y ropa, de su padre estando siempre demasiado cansado para jugar. Estaba decidido a aligerar la carga de su padre.

/-/

La mañana de su undécimo cumpleaños, Baelfire se levantó temprano. Era un claro día de Septiembre y el chico esbozó una sonrisa, complacido por el brillante sol. Se puso una túnica y unos calzones limpios y caminó siguiendo el sonido de la rueca de su padre.

Rumpelstitskin levantó la mirada de su trabajo.

- Buenos días, Bae - le saludó, con voz cansada - Feliz cumpleaños, hijo

- Gracias, papa - respondió Bae, sentándose junto a él. Tomó un puñado de lana de los pies de su padre y empezó a limpiarla.

- No, no, hijo - le paró Rumpelstitskin, quitándole suavemente la lana de las manos - Hoy no. Vete, sal a jugar.

- Pero papa - protestó Baelfire - No necesito jugar. Quiero ayudarte.

- Oh, Bae… - Rumpelstitskin esbozó una sonrisa triste - No tengo dinero para regalos o dulces o para darte cualquier otra cosa por tu cumpleaños. Y lo lamento profundamente. Pero puedo permitir que pases el dia jugando con tus amigos. Un día no significa gran cosa.

Baelfire quería protestar, pero Rumpelstitskin parecía tan desilusionado y culpable… Si había algo que no soportaba era la visión de su padre odiándose a sí mismo. De modo que cogió su capa, abrazó a su padre y salió de su pequeña cabaña, parpadeando ante la luz solar.

/-/

Rumpelstitskin y su hijo vivían a las afueras de la aldea, cerca del bosque. Su casa era pequeña, apenas tres habitaciones, con un tejado raído y remendado que goteaba durante la época de lluvia. Al norte de la cabaña había campos de ovejas y molinos salpicando el terreno.

No se podía decir que su vida fuera perfecta (la mirada cansada de su padre y su pobreza constante lo impedía) pero él era feliz. Sabía que su padre le quería con locura y él le correspondía con todo su afecto. Y Baelfire era un hijo leal. Su único deseo no era para sí mismo; era que su padre sanara de los demonios que lo consumían.

- ¡Baelfire! - el aludido se volvió y vio a su amigo Crispin corriendo hacia él.

- ¡Hola! - saludó alegremente. Crispin siempre había sido un buen amigo. Tenía un corazón noble que hacía juego con sus alegres ojos azules y era lo suficientemente fornido para desafiar a cualquiera que molestara a Baelfire o que se burlara de su padre.

- Feliz cumpleaños, Bae - Crispin ventiló las formalidades por la vía rápida - Espero que hayas tenido un montón de regalos

- Oh, sí. Montañas - mintió Baelfire - Papa no me deja abrirlos todos, dice que me llevará demasiado tiempo - por la empatía en los ojos de Crispin, sabía que su amigo era consciente de que mentía, pero en honor a su amistad, Crispin no dijo nada.

- Bueno - dijo Crispin - Estamos jugando a los guerreros entre los árboles. ¿Te apuntas? Como es tu cumpleaños, te dejaré usar mi honda - añadió con benevolencia.

Los ojos de Baelfire se iluminaron. La honda de Crispin era un arma preciosa, hecha de madera de caoba y con una correa de piel de ciervo. Era la envidia de todos los niños de la aldea.

- ¡Claro! - exclamó, ilusionado. Aceptó con reverencia la honda de Crispin, tocando la madera con suavidad, sonriendo a su amigo.

- Bien, ¡nos vamos al bosque! - dirigió Crispin - Puedes el arquero de mi equipo, sube a un árbol y cuando veas a Drosdan o a Gormal, ¡apunta y dispara! - sus ojos azules brillaron traviesos - ¡Yo les venceré con mi poderosa espada! - cogió un palo largo, del tamaño de un cayado, y lo levantó triunfante.

- Si, mi señor - dijo Baelfire solemnemente - ¡Seré tan rápido como un duende! - tras decir eso, corrió como una flecha hacia el bosque, buscando el lugar perfecto para esconderse.

/-/

Baelfire no tenía permiso para adentrarse mucho en el bosque, pero estaba tan emocionado por el juego que se internó un poco más de lo habitual. A lo lejos vio el árbol perfecto, un arce con la altura suficiente para ver a cualquiera que viniera desde cualquier dirección. Mejor aún, estaba cerca del camino que cruzaba el bosque, que suponía que usarían sus amigos. Alegremente, cogió algunas piñas y unas cuantas piedras como munición. No pensaba herir a nadie; Baelfire no era un niño cruel, pero sería divertido para cualquiera que tuviera el honor de llevar la honda lanzar unas cuantas piedras de verdad.

Trepó al árbol con rapidez, encontró una rama relativamente cómoda y esperó tranquilamente a sus compañeros. El dia era verdaderamente perfecto; no había nada que Baelfire disfrutara más que el sonido del bosque y sentirse bien resguardado en el verde follaje.

Escuchó pasos y voces. Impaciente, se asomó entre las hojas, mirando hacia el camino, buscando con la mirada a Drosdan o a Gormal.

En lugar de a sus amigos, vio a una mujer con una capa azul claro, intentando dejar atrás una imponente figura embutida en una armadura de color verde oscuro. Baelfire frunció el ceño, escuchando.

- Vamos, milady - dijo el hombre - Póngaselo fácil. Vuelva conmigo. Dudo que Sir Gastón esté enfadado; molesto a lo sumo.

- Ni loca - replicó la mujer, con un leve sarcasmo - Sir Rugen, probablemente apreciaría vuestro empeño en encontrarme incluso más que Gastón. Pero no tengo la más mínima intención de volver. Nunca.

El hombre suspiró, como si la situación no fuera más que una molestia.

- Milady, tengo órdenes. Debo llevaros de vuelta, y eso haré - su mano se cerró alrededor del brazo de la mujer como un cepo.

- Rugen, suéltame - la voz de la mujer era afilada como un látigo - Lo digo en serio. ¡Déjame ir!

Baelfire sabía qué hacer. Una dama estaba en peligro y le correspondía a él salvarla. Cogió una piedra de tamaño considerable de su munición y la cargó en la honda. Apuntó con cuidado (no podía arriesgarse a hacer daño a la dama) hacia el centro del pecho del villano, con la intención de dejarle sin aire. Respiró profundamente y soltó la correa.

Se oyó un satisfactorio zumbido y Baelfire esperó con impaciencia a ver si golpeaba su objetivo. Herró el blanco. La piedra golpeó la cabeza del hombre con un ruido sordo. Y el hombre cayó como una mosca.

Uuups. Baelfire pretendía que el grosero caballero se doblara sin respiración, no dejarle inconsciente. Parpadeó.

La dama miró la figura desplomada a sus pies. Baelfire esperaba que saliera corriendo, pero en lugar de eso, se volvió hacia el bosque.

- ¿Quién ha hecho eso? - llamó - ¡Me gustaría agradecérselo!

No sería honorable negarle eso a una dama. Baelfire de deslizó del árbol y se acercó a ella.

- He sido yo - confesó - No quería hacerle daño…

La dama sonrió, bajándose la capucha. Baelfire sintió un leve mareo. Era, con toda seguridad, la mujer más hermosa que había visto. Era alta y hermosa, con unos penetrantes ojos azules y bucles castaños levemente enredados. Sus labios eran brillantes; su piel, clara… realmente, parecía una princesa salida de un romance antiguo. Se preguntó si podría ser una princesa encantada de verdad, o si tendría sangre de hada.

Ella inspeccionó la víctima de Baelfire con un interés casi científico.

- No creo que le hayas herido de gravedad - informó, dando golpecitos en la cabeza del desafortunado Sir Rugen con su bota - Tiene un pequeño rasguño en la cabeza y probablemente se despertará con un horrible dolor de cabeza - le dirió otra sonrisa y Baelfire siguió considerando la idea de que fuera un hada - Por cierto… esto en deuda contigo.

Él se estiró, intentando parecer más alto.

- Era lo que el honor exigia hacer - dijo rápidamente - Ningún caballero debería ponerle la mano encima a una dama en contra de su voluntad.

Ella dejó escapar una risita.

- Soy afortunada de tener mi propio David para luchar contra este Goliath. ¿Puedo conocer el nombre de mi salvador?

- Me llamo Baelfire, milady - se hincó, orgulloso

- ¿Baelfire? - sus ojos azules se iluminaron ante el nombre - Un nombre fuerte, adecuado para un guerrero - Baelfire sonrió, sintiéndose excepcionalmente orgulloso - Y no hay necesidad de ningún "milady". Mi nombre es Belle - hizo una leve reverancia y Baelfire se inclinó cuanto pudo, como le había enseñado a hacer su padre para el caso de conocer a alguien de la nobleza.

Se quedó pensando en su rechazo a ser llamada "milady". Era claramente de la nobleza (sus ropas y su recatada forma de hablar lo demostraban) y aun así tenia la suficiente gracia y humildad para pedir ser llamada por su nombre de pila. Era una criatura extraña e intrigaba cada vez más a Baelfire.

Aquel se estaba convirtiendo en un buen cumpleaños.

- ¿Por qué iba tras de ti? - le preguntó, con curiosidad. Los labios de Belle se curvaron traviesamente ante la pregunta.

- Le debe lealtad a mi ex-prometido - explicó Belle, sacudiéndose las faldas y examinando las marcas que Sir Rugen le había dejado en el brazo - Que por cierto está bastante irritado desde que rompí el compromiso y me escapé.

Ahora, Baelfire si que estaba realmente interesado. ¿Una novia a la fuga? Inmediatamente, llegó a la peor conclusion y frunció el ceño con fiereza.

- ¿Era cruel contigo?

Belle se encogió de hombros.

- La verdad… no tenía intención de quedarme a su lado el tiempo suficiente para descubrirlo - respondió con decisión - Lo he visto tratar otros de una forma bastante…brutal. Era un caballero conmigo, pero, por supuesto, nuestros encuentros siempre fueron con carabina… - suspiró - De todas formas, nunca me preocupó mucho. No me gusta la superficilidad y… bueno… - se estiró - Nadie decide mi destino, salvo yo.

Baelfire respetaba el valor y le gustó el inmenso coraje que destilaban los ojos de Belle.

- Entonces... ¿dónde vas a ir?

Una sombre de duda cayó sobre Belle.

- No estoy segura - respondió quedamente - Quiero viajar, eso lo tengo claro. Pero, por ahora, será mejor que me esconda durante un tiempo, dado que Gastón me está buscando.

En ese momento, Baelfire tuvo una chispa de inspiración. Emitió un jadeo de excitación y Belle lo miró, dubitativa.

- Tengo una idea - explicó, con algo de ansiedad - ¡Podrías quedarte con mi padre y conmigo hasta que tu prometido deje de buscarte! ¡Podemos esconderte con facilidad!

Tal vez aquella no fuera la verdad, pero Baelfire estaba demasiado entusiasmado con su plan que apenas consideró todas sus posibles ramificaciones.

Belle, por otro lado, era más práctica.

- Oh, no podría pedirte esto, Baelfire - se inclinó levemente para besar su mejilla - Pero gracias de todas formas

El beso en la mejilla de Baelfire no hizo más que aumentar su determinación.

- ¡No, no es problema! ¡Es un plan perfecto, Belle! Gastón te buscará en posadas y tabernas, donde van los viajeros. ¡Nunca te buscaría en casa de un pobre hilandero!

Un destello de comprensión atravesó el rostro de Belle y Baelfire supo que se había apuntado un tanto.

- Bueno... no podría imponerme a tus padres... - empezó a excusarse

- Mi madre murió - dijo Baelfire alegremente - Y a mi padre no le importará. ¡Vamos, Belle! ¡Es un buen plan!

Aquello no era cierto, exactemente, y si Baelfire hubiera pensado en ello un poco más, se hubiera dado cuenta de que a su padre si le hubiera importado bastante.

- Bueno... - dijo Belle, con reticencia - Si... si tu padre está de acuerdo, aceptaré vuestra hospitalidad con alegría.

- ¡Excelente! - Baelfire sonrió - ¡El trato está sellado!


	2. Cap 2 - Deseos y fronteras

**BRAVE - by Phoenix-Talon**

**-Capítulo 02-**  
**Saltos y fronteras**

La rueca chirriaba y zumbaba mientras Rumpelstitskin trabajaba. Tiempo atrás, cuando sus preocupaciones eran mucho más ligeras, hilar había sido un trabajo relajante y plancentero. Recordaba a su madre enseñandole el lento y reconfortante arte, tal vez adivinando que sus dedos nervudos y ligeros no valdrían para mucho más.

Había empezado a enseñarle a Baelfire, y Bae lo estaba cogiendo bien, pero sabía que su hijo no tenía mucho interés. La mente de Baelfire estaba llena de espadas y batallas, muerte y gloria y ser fiel al honor. Rumpelstitskin suspiró. Una parte de él se preguntaba si debería plantearse el enviarle como aprendiz. Baelfire sería un buen señor, y mejor caballero. Pero Rumpelstitskin era egoísta, quería mantener a su hijo a su lado. No podía soportar la idea de vivir sin él. "Si me quitaran a mi hijo" pensó, con tristeza, "me convertiría en polvo"

Escuchó la puerta abrirse y levantó la vista de su trabajo, sorprendido de la temprana vuelta de su hijo.

- ¿Bae? - lo llamó

Baelfire se acercó, con una sonrisa avergonzada en sus labios y las manos a la espalda. Rumpelstitskin suspiró. Conocía esa mirada.

- Muy bien, Bae. ¿De qué se trata, esta vez? - recogió los hilos del huso - ¿Una anguila? ¿Un sapo? ¿Una lagartija sin rabo? - aquel recuerdo le hizo reir. Baelfire tenía un buen corazón y solía llevarse a casa todo tipo de criaturas. Le costó un poco convencerle de que una lagartija que hubiera perdido la cola no era nada de lo que preocuparse.

- Bueno... en realidad - dijo una voz desconocida - Nada tan interesante. Pero es bueno saber que estoy en buena compañía.

Una figura encapuchada aparecíó en la puerta, uniéndose cautelosamente a Baelfire frente a la rueca. Los ojos de Rumpelstitskin se abrieron como platos

Era una mujer joven. Se levantó rápidiamente de su banqueta, casi tropezándose. Sintiéndose incómodo, recogió sus cosas y realizó una torpe reverencia.

Ella le sonrió y le respondió con una leve reverencia. Rumpelstitskin intentó pensar en algo que decir, pero parecía haber perdido la capacidad para hablar. Una dama (una hermosa dama), que parecía haber salido de un caro tapiz, con ojos redondos y azules y labios rojos. Por los hilos que tejían su capa, podía decir que provenía de una familia pudiente. Era terriblemente hermosa. Intentó decir algo, pero las palabras se le atragantaron. Miró a Baelfire, esperando una explicación

- Belle, este es mi padre, Rumpelstitskin - presentó Baelfire - Papa, esta es Belle. La salvé en el bosque.

Esta vez, Rumpelstitskin buscó la explicación en Belle

- Oh, es cierto - comentó ella. Prácticamente brillaba divertida - Tuve un pequeño problema en el camino, y su hijo fue lo bastante valiente como para ayudarme.

- Ya veo... - se las ingenió para decir - Hay... ¿hay algo que podamos hacer por usted?

Tal vez fuera cosa de su imaginación, pero por un segundo la joven pareció avergonzarse, enrollando un mechón de pelo oscuro entre sus pequeños dedos. Rumpelstitskin miró a Baelfira, que todavía tenía aquella sonrisa avergonzada. Ay, dios. Aquello era peor que el tejón con la pata herida.

- Erm... papa... - empezó a decir Baelfire - Belle necesita nuestra ayuda...

_"Oh, oh"_, pensó Rumpelstitskin

- Está huyendo de un matrimonio concertado - explicó Baelfire rápidamente - Pero su prometido la está buscando, y necesita un lugar donde quedarse. ¡No podrán encontrarla si la escondemos aquí!

- Le estaría muy agradecida - intercedió Belle - Prometo no ser una molestia - continuó jugando con su pelo, algo inquieta. Rumpelstitskin evitó su mirada

- Bae... ¿podemos hablar un segundo? - dijo, saliendo de detrás de la rueca - Por favor, disculpenos - guió a su hijo a la habitación de atrás, que servía como dormitorio.

Se encaró al niño, pasándose los dedos por el cabello agitadamente.

- ¿Le has dicho que podía quedarse con nosotros?

- Bueno... sí... pero... - dijo Baelfire, con tono de culpabilidad

- ¿Sin discutirlo conmigo?

- Papa...

- ¡Bae, apenas tenemos comida para nosotros, no hablemos de una joven extraña a la que has conocido en el bosque! - Rumpelstitskin se contuvo de gritarle a su hijo, aunque la frustración le tentaba a hacerlo. No. Tenía demasiados recuerdos de su padre, bramándole injustamente mientras él se encogía en una esquina. Él nunca, jamás, le haría eso a Bae.

La realidad golpeó el rostro de Baelfire. Su abatimiento era tan claro y conmovedor que Rumpelstitskin deseó poder retirar lo dicho. Intentó atemperar sus palabras.

- Bae - suspiró - Sé que sueñas con ser un caballero de brillande armadura que rescata hermosas doncelas... pero... la realidad es más dura, hijo.

- Perdón - Belle asomó la cabeza con cautela - Lo siento, no he podido evitar escuchar... por favor, no se enfade con él. Tiene un gran corazón.

Lo bueno de la frustración es que le devolvió a Rumpelstitskin el habla.

- No quisiera contrariarle, mi señora - exaló - Y lamento vuestras circunstancias... pero no tenemos medios para ayudaros.

Belle ladeó la cabeza

- Creo que me ha maliterpretado, señor. No busco caridad. Pagaré por mi comida y le daré cuatro monedas de plata semanales por su hospitalidad - se llevó una mano a su cintura, sacudiendo una pequeña bolsa.

Rumpelstitskin era un hombre que empleaba monedas de cobre, no de plata. Su mente se inundó rápidamente con las posibilidades que acompañarían al acuerdo. Podría hacer que esa plata durase; tendrían comida durante al menos un mes, podría pagar su renta y tal vez adelantar algunos pagos, para mantener a su señor alejado...

Aún sí, titubeó. Belle era, claramente, una mujer acostumbrada al lujo, y aunque él estaba lejos de ser un hombre orgulloso, las exiguas comodidades que podían proporcionarle eran algo avergonzantes.

- No... no tenemos mucho espacio para invitados - empezó a decir - Supongo... si está dispuesta a ello... que podría dormir junto al hogar. Es el lugar más cálido - La mirada de la joven era demasiado directa para que él se sintiera cómo, así que habló a un poco de paja que había en el suelo.

- Suena perfecto - escuchó que decía Belle - Me parece absolutamente acogedor - le entregó ocho piezas de plata (¡ocho piezas de plata!) y se balanceó sobre sus talones, complacida consigo misma.

- Lamento que no sea mucho - dijo Baelfire, de corazón

- No hay problema - respondió Belle, despreocupadamente - no es que vayais a encerrarme en una mazmorra.

* * *

La presencia de Belle en la casa, durante la mayor parte del tiempo, era perturbadora. Hacía muchos años que Rumpelstitskin no convivía con una mujer y, la verdad sea dicha, no tenía ni la más mínima idea de cómo manejarlo. Las mujeres hermosas siempre le habían hecho sentirse incómodo, de modo que vivir con una extremadamente bella era lo peor.

En favor de Belle, había que reconocer que nunca se quejó, nunca se burló de sus circunstancias de vida, y siempre se mantuvo alegre y deseosa de ayudar. Rumpelstitskin se levantaba para encontrar su lana y algodón recién limpios y distribuidos, su pequeño rebaño de orejas alimentado, la habitación barrida y una olla de té caliente preaparada. Apreciaba su esfuerzo, de verdad. Pero, francamente, le ponía nervioso y Rumpelstitiskin dudaba que hubiese algo que ella pudiera hacer para para cambiar aquello, salvo desarrollar verrugas faciales y tal vez ganar unos veinte kilos

La mañana del séptimo dia, Rumpelstitksin recogió sus cosas y preparó un almuerzo ligero. Se volvió hacia Baelfire y Belle, que todavía estaban desayunando. Les habló a ambos, aunque sus ojos miraban a su hijo.

- Es dia de mercado - itentó no tartamudear - Yo... erm... estaré fuera todo el dia. Volveré hacia el ocaso.

- ¿Por qué no te llevas a Belle contigo? - sugirió Baelfire, con la boxa llena de pan - no ha visto el mercado.

Belle bebío su té.

- Me encantaría - respondió, amablemente.

Rumpelstitskin se sintió aturullado.

- Bueno... por supuesto que eres bienvenida... pero me temo que no será muy emocionante. Sólo voy a vender e intercambiar algunas cosas.

- No creo que sea aburrido - replicó Belle, con consideración, terminando sus gachas - Tal vez pueda ayudar.

- Si... si eso te complace - transigió Rumpelstitskin - Pero por su propia seguridad, deberías coger una de mis capas, o una de las de Baelfire. No es que la tuya no sea bonita - se apresuró a añadir - Pero toda la aldea sabrá que eres de buena cuna si la llevas.

- Bien pensado - aceptó Belle, encaminándose hacia la entrada, donde guardaban las capas. Él la vio escoger una gris-carbón raída, deslizándolasela por encima con comididad, cubriendo su vestido azul. Rumpelstiskin esperaba que la ropa común le restara belleza, pero, por desgracia, todo lo que hizo fue convertirla en una campesina particularmente bonita.

* * *

Belle estaba convencida de que no le gustaba a Rumpelstitskin, pero se decidió a a hacerle cambiar de opinión. De momento, no iba mal encaminada. De camino al mercado, intentó mantener una charla animada, elogiando sus ovejas y remarcando lo pintoresco que era el campo, como sacado de un libro. El parecía limitarse a asentir o encogerse de hombros. Finalmente, Belle decidió asediarle con preguntas hasta que se integró en la conversación.

- ¿A dónde me llevas? - preguntó, admirando los verdes campos. El sol la calentaba y sonrió cuentro la brisa hizo revolotear sus faldas. Sentirse libre era realmente maravilloso.

Rumpelstitskin se aclaró la garganta.

- Vamos a ver al señor Copper - le dirigió una media sonrisa de aprecio - Gracias a ti, podemos pagar nuestra renta a tiempo.

Belle lo miró sorprendida.

- ¿No tienes la propiedad de tu propia casa?

Él sacudió la cabeza.

- Nunca podría permitirme un lugar así. Apenas puedo pagar la renta del señor Copper... ha estado a punto de echarnos un par de veces.

El señor Copper resultó ser un hombre repugnante, con grandes carrillos, ropa cara y una actitud particularmente ruin. Miró lascivamente a Belle, quien fue presentada como una prima de la difunta esposa de Rumpelstitskin y, aparentemente, disfrutó tratándolos de manera condescendiente a ambos. El señor Copper aceptó la plata que Rumpelstitskin le ofrecía con dedos gordos y avariciosos y, tras dirigirle a Belle una última mirada lasciva, les cerró la puerta en las narices.

- No me gusta - comentó Belle, venenosamente. Su forma de mirar le recordó demasiado a Gaston - Es muy... desagradable

Rumpelstitskin inclinó la cabeza, reconociendo su postura

- Desagradable, sí. - dijo - pero envidiable

- ¿Envidiable? - se burló Belle

Él la miró

- El señor Copper posee casi todas las casas y edificios de esta aldea. Es temido y respetado. Eso es envidiable.

Belle frunció el ceño

- ¿De qué sirve el repeto y e poder si no tienes amigos? ¿Ni seres queridos? Me parece increíblemente solitario.

Rumpelstitskin ponderó el punto.

- Tal vez - aceptó - Pero si yo tuviera esa clase de poder, lo utilizaria para bien. Podría ayudar a otros, sin preocuparme por el alimento de mi hijo.

_"Y me aseguraría de que nadie se burlara o discutiera conmigo nunca más"_ pensó, con gravedad.

Según la experiencia de Belle, la riqueza y el poder no hacía mucho por la moralidad de los hombres. Pero no le correspondía señalar aquello. Era lo suficientemente inteligente para darse cuenta, llegados a este punto, de que su vida había sido muy diferente a la de Rumpelstitskin y Baelfire. Ella nunca había sido pobre, ni se había ido a dormir con hambre.

El mercado era un lugar ajetreado. Estaba a reventar y olía a ganado, especias y otros aromas que Belle no reconocía. Se empapó de todos ellos, siguiendo a Rumpelstitskin a través de la multitud.

- ¿A dónde vamos primero? - preguntó, ansiosa. Rumpelstitskin miró divertido su interés.

- Supongo que a Kentlegrit, para ser estafado una vez más - dijo, un poco adusto. Las cejas de Belle se elvaron

- ¿Qué quieres decir? - preguntó

Rumpelstitskin se sintió un algo avergonzado. Dudó si discutir tales materias con una dama sería apropiado, pero supuso que, de todos modos, ya habían roto todas las normas.

- Kentlegrit es el sastre - explicó - Yo vengo lana e hilo a toda la aldea, ya que la mayoría de la gente no puede permitirse comprar ropa confeccionada. Pero Kentlegrit me compra la mayor parte de la mercancía. Desgraciadamente, me baja el precio cada vez que voy a verle. Pronto, se lo daré gratis - dejó escapar una risa ronca y carente de humor

Los ojos de Belle se estrecharon

- Eso no es justo - dijo, enfadada - ¡No deberías permitir que te time de esa manera!

Rumpelstitskin hizo una pausa

- No puedo enfrentarme a él - dijo, simplemente, sin dar más explicaciones. Belle frunció el ceño con desaprobación. Odiaba cualquier tipo de injusticia.

Sin embargo, Rumpelstitskin no quería compartir con ella el escarnio que la aldea hacía de él. Que él era el cobarde local, injuridado y humillado a la mínima oportunidad, de forma que tenía que estar agradecido por cualquier puñado de cobre que le dieran. Belle descubriría pronto que era un cobarde, pero quería dejar que pensara lo mejor de él, al menos mientras pudiera.

De lo que no estaba seguro era de por qué le importaba.

Belle lo hizo parar un momento. La miró con curiosidad mientras ella se enderezaba con firmeza.

- Rumpelstitskin, ¿confiarías en mí, aunque sólo sea un momento? - preguntó, con seriedad.

Rumpelstitskin parpadeó.

- ¿Qué quieres decir?

- Quiero que confies en mi, sólo por unos minutos - repitió - Creo que puedo ayudarte

- ¿Cómo? - Rumpelstitskin estaba perplejo

Belle esbozó una sonrisa encantadora.

- Sólo confía en mi. Ve a encargarte de tus asuntos con el sastre, yo haré lo que tenga que hacer - tras decir esto, se deslizó entre la gente, sin que nadie reparara en ella. Rumpelstitskin se quedó mirándola durante unos instantes, preguntándose qué estaba planeando, antes de decidir dejarlo estar.

Encontró a Kentelgrit en su puesto habitual, preparando su mercancía. Respirando profundamente, se acercó dando zancadas, levantando su bastón a modo de saludo. Kentlegrit hizo un alto en su trabajo, cruzándose de brazos. Era un hombre calvo y empalagoso, que recordaba a una anguila en un riachuelo. Fuera cual fuera el plan de Belle, Rumpelstitskin no tenía ni idea de cómo enfrentarse a él.

- ¿Vendes, hoy? - dijo Kentlegrit, impasible. Rumpelstitskin asintió, entregándole su bolsa de hilos para que la inspeccionara. Kentlegrit toquiteó cada madeja con cuidado.

- Mmm - dijo contundentemente - Te doy tres monedas de cobre por todo el lote

- ¿Tres monedas de cobre? - balbuceó Rumpelstitskin. Se atragantó - Kentlegrit... ¡hay suficientes madejas como para que trabajes durante un mes! ¡Seguro que vale más que eso!

- No seas pesado, Rumpelstitskin - Kentlegrit sonrió con suficiencia - Mi precio es perfectamente justo. Si no te gusta, iré a hacer negocios con otro.

Rumpelstitskin estaba a punto de suplicarle a Kentlegrit que fuera más razonable, pero fueron interrumpidos abruptamente.

- Entonces _él_ hará negocios con otro

Ambos hombres se volvieron hacia Belle, Kentlegrit mirándola de forma indiferente y desinteresada. Ella le dirigió a Rumpelstitskin una sonrisa amable y distante, una sonrisa que indicaba que no le conocía. Él, por otro lado, la miró boquiabierto.

- Disculpe, señorita - dijo Kentlegrit - ¿Quién es usted?

- Una comerciante - respondió Belle despreocupadamente - Y si usted no está interesado, yo le daré una pieza de plata por el lote.

Rumpelstitskin la miró estupefacto. ¿Acaso no lo había escuchado? Kentlegrit habia dicho que haría negocios con otro...

- Nunca dije que no estuviera interesado - dijo Kentlegrit, malhumorado. Esta vez, Rumpelstitskin lo miró a él con pasmo.

- ¿En serio? Parecía lo contrario - replicó Belle friamente - Y, francamente, este tipo de trabajo podría alcanzar un buen precio donde _yo_ comercio - miró a Rumpelstitskin, expectante - como he dicho, señor, le ofrezco una pieza de plata por todo el lote

- Bueno... yo... - tartamudeó Rumpelstitskin

- ¡No, espera! - farfulló Kentlegrit - Hemos estado negociando durante años, Rumpelstitskin, ¿de veras vas a aceptar el pago de esta... joven comerciante... antes que el mío?

Belle dejó escapar una risa.

- Lo lamento, señor, pero la última vez que lo comprobé, tres monedas de cobre eran bastante menos que una de plata. ¿Tenemos un trato, Rumpelstitskin?

- ¡Muy bien, muy bien! - exclamó Kentlegrit - ¡Dos piezas de plata! ¡Dos monedas de plata por todo el lote!

Rumpelstitskin miró a Belle. Ella esbozó una sonrisa.

- Probablemente pueda superar esa cantidad - ofreció

Él inspiró profundamente.

- Lo lamento, señorita - dijo formalmente, con voz fuerte - Pero debo favorecer a mi mejor cliente - aceptó las dos monedas de plata de Kentlegrit junto con un gruñido de éste.

Belle se encogió de hombros

- Haga lo que le parezca - se dio la vuelta y se internó con ligereza entre la multitud. Rumpelstitskin esperó unos segundos y la siguió, dejando al sastre quejándose y maldiciendo.

Encontró a Belle sentada cerca del pozo del pueblo. Parecía extremadamente complacida consigo misma. La joven le dirigió una deslumbrante sonrisa y él no pudo hacer más que devolvérsela.

- ¿Qué tal el trueque? - dijo, arreglandose las faldas.

Rumpelstitskin la miró con total asombro y empezó a reír.

- Dioses... ¿acabamos de estafar al sastre?

Belle dejó escapar una risita.

- No es culpa nuestra que no sepa leer entre lineas - le guiñó un ojo . En cualquier caso, se lo merecía, por timarte durante tanto tiempo - se levantó, balanceándose sobre sus talones, una costumbre que Rumpelstitskin empezaba a reconocer - Vamos - dijo, deslizando la mirada hacia el puesto de los libros. Prácticamente daba saltos y Rumpelstitskin la miró. Había doblado... no, triplicado sus ganancias con una mera conversación. Era realmente extraordinaria, tan inteligente como hermosa.

En ese instante, Rumpelstitskin se dio cuenta de que tenía un serio problema.

* * *

**N/A**: Dado que este fic no es mio, supongo que lo justo es que además de contestar reviews, los traduzca para que Phoenix-Talon se lleve su parte de mérito :3

_Phoenix-Talon, here are your Spanish reviews! Hope you like them n.n_

**Emma cofer**:_ I wanted you to publish this so much. What I read was brilliant! I love the pre-Dark One Rumpel!_

R: Grax :3 espero que el segundo capitulo te haya gustado n.n aunque ya te digo que el séptimo lo vas a AMAR (_thanks :3 I hope you liked the second chapter n.n although you're gonna LOVE the 7t_h)

**Eva**:_ Thanks for translating the story! I didn't know this fic... If I have to read in English, I do, but I rather Spanish or Italian XD Translate from English to Spanish is not an easy work! I deeply admire you!_

R: gracias a vosotras por leer. Traducir de inglés a español es bastante más sencillo que de español a inglés. Lo digo por experiencia (estoy traduciendo WAB y quiero MORIR XD) (_Thanks to all of you for reading. Translate from English to Spanish is quite easier than translate from Spanish to English -I'm translating WAB and I wanna DIE X_D)

**Usio-amamiya**: _I love this fic, thanks for traslating it! Don't worry, I won't spoil anyone_

R: weee, alguien que lo conoce! Verdad que el capitulo 7 es de lo más potito? :3 (_weee, someone who knows this! Isn't it true that chapter 7 is sooo cute?_)

**Donha Sio**:_ Thanks for translating this story! Baelfire reminds me Henry. I hope you publish more soon, it seems great._

R: Sio! Grax a ti! Baelfire es muy cuqui en este fic :3 y la parejita también. Ya vereis, ya :P (_Sio! Thanks to you! Baelfire is so cute in this fic :3 and so is the couple. You'll see :_P)

**Piolhyna**:_ I review everything! love me XD I liked it, I'll follow you because I'm not very into English and I love how it starts. And Rumpelstitskin is really good portrayed, it really seems that the old Rumpel speaks -I can imagie his voice *o*_

R: mi stalkeadora favorita :3 y sí, te quiero, te quiero. Yo cuando leí este fic fue... OMFG si esto no está en español tiene que estarlo! Además, la autora es amor. Y ha caracterizado muy bien a los personajes n.n (_my favourite stalker :3 and yes, I love you, I love you. When I read this fic, it was... OMFG, if this is not in Spanish, it should be! Plus, the author is pure love. And she has portrayed the characters very well n.n_)


	3. Cap 3 - Ratón de biblioteca

**BRAVE - by Phoenix-Talon**

**-Capítulo 03-  
Ratón de biblioteca**

Dos de las cualidades más admirables de Belle eran su paciencia y su determinación. Estaba decidida a hacerse valer ante Rumpelstitskin y, de esta manera, ganarse su amistad. Lo cierto era que le estaba tomando mucho afecto al hilandero. Había algo en él que le atraía (el evidente y profundo amor que sentía por su hijo, el sencillo placer que obtenía de su rueca...) A ella le encantaba persuadirle para esbozar una sonrisa, rara en él, especialmente porque parecía tan cansado de la vida. No era una tarea sencilla. Él nunca iniciaba las conversaciones, y a menudo respondía con monosílabos. Desde la artimaña del mercado, parecía mucho más introvertido, lo que confundía más a Belle. El truco parecía haberle complacido tanto...

Por otro lado, ella y Baelfire nunca se quedaban sin tema de conversación. Él le preguntaba todo tipo de cosas sobre el lugar del que venía y las aventuras de los caballeros que conocía. Ella disfrutaba hablándole sobre su padre, conocido como el Rey del Comercio de Marchlands, y sobre su corte. No tuvo corazón para contarle que la mayoría de los caballeros de la corte de su padre eran caballeros solo en título, concedido a aquellos que mayor fidelidad juraban o que pagaban una buena cantidad. Cierto era que Gastón estaba demasiado unido a su espada, siempre alardeando de ella, pero Belle tenía la sensación de que si tuviera que enfrentarse a un verdadero reto, el resultado no sería agradable.

Para compensar su aburrida vida, le contó al niño toda historia de valor y caballería que conocía de cada libro que había leído. Se convirtió en costumbre que, después de la cena, Rumpelstitskin se sentara en su rueca, mientras Belle se acomodaba junto al hogar, con Baelfire acurrucado a su lado. Las historias de aventuras siempre habían sido sus favoritas y, aparentemente, las de Baelfire también. El niño bebía todas las historias que ella contaba con ojos brillantes, pidiendo a menudo que repitiera sus favoritas. Rumpelstitskin nunca lo demostró, pero ella estaba segura, por las pausas de la rueca, de que él escuchaba con la misma atención.

Una noche, mientras fregaba los platos de la cena y pensaba en qué historia le contaría a Baelfire, empezó a taraear sin darse cuenta algunas líneas de una antigua canción popular que su niñera solía cantarle. Por supuesto, a Baelfire no le pasó desapercibido.

- Eso es bonito - comentó, ayudándola a secar los platos - ¿Qué es?

Belle, quien no se había dado cuenta de que estaba canturreando en voz alta, se sonrojó ligeramente.

- Nada, tan solo una vieja canción que conozco desde hace mucho tiempo. Se llama Suil a Ruin

Rumpelstistkin levantó la vista rápidamente, interesado.

- Yo la conozco - afirmó, alzando las cejas - Me sorprende que tú también.

- Mi niñera me la cantaba - respondió Belle, complacida por haberse ganado dos frases del hilandero - Ella no era de Marchlands, tal vez era de por aquí.

- Cántala para nosotros, Belle - pidió Baelfire

- Bae, no soy una trovadora - empezó a fregar la jarra de hierro, dirigiéndole una fugaz sonrisa

- Oh, vamos, Belle - la aduló Baelfire - ¡No es justo! Tu y papa la conocéis, pero yo nunca la he escuchado - juntó sus manos a modo de súplica

Belle suspiró. No se podía resistir a esos grandes ojos oscuros. Enjuagando la jarra con agua, empezó a cantar

_Siuil, siuil, siuil a ruin,_

_Siuil go socair agus siuil go ciuin,_

_Siuil go doras agus ealaigh liom,_

_Is go dte tu mo mhuirnin slan_

_I wish I was on yonder hill,_

_'Tis there I'd sit and cry my fill,_

_And every tear would turn a mill_

_I'll sell my rock, I'll sell my reel,_

_I'll sell my only spinning wheel,_

_To buy my love a sword of steel_

_Siuil, siuil, siuil a ruin,_

_Siuil go socair agus siuil go ciuin,_

_Siuil go doras agus ealaigh liom,_

_Is go dte tu mo mhuirnin slan,_

_I'll dye my petticoats, I'll dye them red,_

_And 'round the world I'll beg my bread,_

_Until my parents shall wish me dead_

_Siuil, siuil. siuil a ruin,_

_Siuil go socair agus siuil go ciuin,_

_Siuil go doras agus ealaigh liom,_

_Is go dte tu mo mhuirnin slan._

Cuando terminó, se dio cuenta de que la casa estaba extrañamente silenciosa. La rueca de Rumpelstitskin había parado de chirriar y repiquetear. Balefire la miraba con ojos grandes y redondos, sujetando aún su plato. Belle esbozó una media sonrisa, sintiéndose algo avergonzada

- Ha sido precioso - dijo Balefire solemnemente. Belle intentó no poner los ojos en blanco, pero se permitió una sonrisa. Humedeció un trapo y lo pasó por la mesa - ¿Qué signidifica? - preguntó el niño, con curiosidad

- Bueno... - explicó Belle, retorciendo el trapo en sus manos - Trata de una mujer... y su amor verdadero, que marcha a la guerra. Pero ella no quiere que él vaya, por lo que decide huir con él, aun siendo consciente de que signficará convertirse en una pordiosera, rechazada por su familia. Pero es amor verdadero, de modo que esta dispuesta a arriesgarse y darlo todo por él - una expresión suave y cálida emergió en su rostro mientras doblaba el trapo con cuidado.

Un sonido extraño se escuchó a su espalda, casi idéntico a una tos ronca. Para sorpresa de Belle, se trataba de Rumpelstitskin. Estaba riendo.

- ¿Qué? - Baelfire parpadeó ante la risa de su padre. Belle estaba demasiado impactada como para formar frases coherentes.

- Eso no es el significado de la canción - explicó, riendo. Intentó cubrirse la boca, pero las risas seguían escapando. Belle parecía sentirse bastante ofendida.

- ¡Sí lo es! - protestó. Pero era difícil mostrar ofensa, cuando él parecía divertirse tanto.

- No, no lo es - Rumpelstitskin sonreía - La canción trata sobre una mujer que apoya la carrera militar de su amado, a pesar de que sus padres desaprueban su amor por un soldado de a pie sin fortuna.

- Humpf - gruñó Belle - Prefiero mi interpretación - por alguna razón, el comentario hizo que Rumpelstitskin riera aún más fuerte - ¡Para! ¡Mi traducción es válida!

- No si realmente sabes cómo traducir la letra - replicó Rumpelstitskin, para luego continuar su trabajo.

Belle se cruzó de brazos e intentó parecer ofendida, pero no parecía ser capaz. Rumpelstitskin rompió a reír tan fuerte que la pequeña casa se llenó de luz.

Bealfire sonrió a la pareja.

- Lo siento, Belle - anunció - Me gusta más la traducción de papa

- ¿Y eso por qué? - inquirió Belle, con las mejillas sonrosadas por su ataque.

- Porque si tuviera que ir a la guerra, me gustaría que mi verdadero amor me animara e hiciera su labor, aunque la entristeciera - explicó Baelfire, apartanto su plato. Tomó la mano de Belle como si fuera lo más natural del mundo y la condujo hacia el hogar. Dejó que ella se sentará y se recostó junto a su lado. El detalle no se le escapó a Rumpelstitskin e hizo que Belle prácticamente reluciera de placer.

- Un pensamiento un poco duro para tu amor verdadero - replicó Belle con un poco de sequedad, jugando con un rizo oscuro del cabello de Baelfire.

El chico dejó escapar una risita.

- Bueno, ¿harías lo que crees que dice la canción? ¿Huirías?

Belle consideró la pregunta, observando que Rumpelstitskin escuchaba con gran atención. Se preguntó por qué.

Consideró la pregunta de Baelfire.

- No… no creo que yo fuese capaz de huir - dijo, pensativa - La guerra puede ser horrible, pero no es lo más horrible que pueda haber - sonrío avergonzada

- ¿Qué? - la apremió Baelfire

- Creo que yo huiría a la guerra con mi amor verdadero - respondió Belle, sonrojándose levemente - No me gusta la idea de que luche solo. Creo que juntos nos daríamos valor el uno al otro.

La rueca empezó a crujir de nuevo y Belle miró a Rumpelstitskin. Su cabeza estaba gacha. No estaba segura de si su respuesta le había ofendido o complacido. Baelfire empezó a reir disimuladamente.

- No te imagino con una espada - comentó rigurosamente. Los dedos de Belle bajaron hasta su costado y empezaron a hacerle cosquillas sin piedad, a modo de castigo.

- La tendría, ¿sabes? - dijo, maliciosa, por encima de las risas de Baelfire, que rodaba por el suelo - ¡Y sería una fuerza a considerar con ella!

- Sin duda - murmuró Rumpelstitskin tan suavemente que Belle casi se preguntó si había imaginado el comentario. Él alzó la cabeza. Sus ojos estaban colmados de calidez y de algo que Belle no reconoció. Por un segundo se preguntó si le iba a decir algo, tal vez un comentario sobre sus creencias acerca del heroísmo y el amor verdadero. En lugar de eso, se dirigió a Baelfire - Bien, Bae, ya has estado levantado demasiado tiempo. Hora de irse a la cama.

- Si, papa - respondió Baelfire, con tono agradable, agotado por la tortura de Belle. Se levantó y le dio un beso a su padre en la mejilla. Después se volvió y se acercó a Belle, dándole también un beso con rapidez. Belle se quedó mirándole, con asombro y deleite.

- Buenas noches, papa. Buenas noches, Belle - se despidió Baelfire, ahogando un bostezo y retirándose a la habitación de atrás. La sala se quedó mucho más silenciosa de repente. Belle se acercó al fuego, envolviéndose en una manta.

Rumpelstitskin sabía que debería excusarse y retirarse también. Evitarla en la medida de lo posible durante los últimos días había sido un trabajo duro. Pero la sensación de alegría y paz que inundaba la habitación era intoxicante. No quería irse. No quera dejar la luz que Belle parecía llevar adondequiera que fuera.

Se sentía atraído por ella, y eso era un problema. Pero, ¿cómo evitarlo? Había estado solo durante mucho tiempo, y no había recibido atención alguna de una mujer durante mucho más. Belle era hermosa e inteligente, vibrante y joven, ingeniosa y vivaz. Cualquier hombre la desearía. No era difícil imaginar por qué su ex prometido la buscaba.

- ¿Por qué hilas tanto? - preguntó Belle, interrumpiendo sus pensamientos. Él la miró. Tenia las piernas bajo las rodillas, con la manta envolviéndola como un capullo. Rumpelstitskin tragó saliva. Debería haber imaginado que el confortable silencio no duraría - Lo… lo siento pero… tienes dineros suficiente para mantenerte a ti y a Baelfire durante un tiempo, no necesitas hilar más bobinas por el momento - continuó Belle, esperan una respuesta.

Él se aclaró la garganta.

- Me… me gusta ver la rueda - dijo suavemente - Me ayuda a olvidar

- ¿Olvidar el qué?

La rueda paró por un momento. Para su sorpresa, se dio cuenta de que quería hablar con ella. Quería compartir con ella su vida, sus temores, su cobardía, el rechazo de su esposa. Deseaba tener este tipo de intimidad con ella, sin temor a que pudiera juzgarlo u odiarle.

Meneó la cabeza bruscamente. Belle no era su esposa, o su amante, y él no tenía derecho a tratarla de esa manera.

- Supongo que ha funcionado - replicó por fin, en una débil broma. A ella se le escapó una sonrisa, pero mantuvo su mirada inquisidora. Intentó cambiar de tema - Bae adora las historias que le cuentas - comentó parando la rueda e intentando mirarla - ¿Las escuchaste también de tu niñera?

- Las leí - respondió ella, sonriendo con picardía - No me llevé muchas cosas cuando me fui, pero no pude resistirme a robar mis libros favoritos - se reclinó para mostrarle una abultada bolsa de tela llena de lo que parecían piedras.

Las esquinas de la boca de Rumpelstitiskin hicieron una floritura

- ¿Has traído todo eso?

Belle soltó una risita.

- Nadie más iba a leerlos. Los libros son como grandes amigos. No podría soportar estar sin ellos

- ¿Puedes leerme uno? - se oyó preguntar Rumpelsistskin. Se sonrojó completamente y rezó para que la tenue iluminación hubiese impedido que ella lo viera. Belle pareció iluminarse.

- Bueno - sacó un libro delgado, encuadernado en tela, y se arrastró cerca de su banqueta para dárselo - ¿Por qué no me lo lees tu?

Rumpelstitskin tragó saliva.

- U…u…uh… v-vale… - abrió el libro y se quedó mirando las palabras, intentando recordar. Finalmente, cerró el libro y apartó la mirada - N-no puedo…

La comprensión brotó en el rostro de Belle

- ¿Quieres decir… que nunca aprendiste?

- Aprendí - respondió Rumpelstitskin rápidamente - U-un poco. Mi madre me enseñó las letras y yo se las enseñé a Bae… es sólo que… hace ya mucho tiempo… - recordó que le gustaba esos tranquilos momentos junto a su madre. Ella nunca le enseñó mientras su padre andaba cerca, siempre esperaba a que estuviese completamente borracho o en la taberna. Pero su voz paciente y calmada ayudándole a esforzarse por conseguir hacer letras en su pizarra permanecía como uno de sus recuerdos más dulces de la infancia. Fueron momentos breves. Su padre se enteró de las lecciones de lectura y se enfureció, bramando y maldiciendo a la madre de Rumpelstitskin, diciendo que ambos conspiraban en su contra. Desde aquel dia, Rumpelstitskin no había vuelto a tocar un libro, demasiado temeroso de enfadar a su padre.

- Bueno - la tierna voz de Belle atravesó sus tristes pensamientos - Yo te ayudaré - Palmeó junto al lugar en el que estaba sentada. Rumpesltitskin quiso rehusar, pero no era capaz de negar nada a esos ojos azules. Se levantó de la rueca y se sentó junto a ella, asegurándose de que había unos tres centímetros entre ellos.

Aparentemente, Belle consideraba que el espacio era innecesario. Se apoyó contra él, señalando las primeras líneas.

- Empecemos por aquí.

Él intentó concentrarse, ignorando la calidez contra su hombro.

- D-Dwuosh… Duosh - aquello no tenía sentido. "Duosh" no era una palabra.

- Dos - le corrigió Belle dulcemente

- Oh, dos - murmuró Rumpelstitskin - Lo sabía… Dos fam… familias… ambas eqüi… equivalents en digñ…ni… diad… ¡dignidad! - leyó, triunfante.

- Correcto - Belle sonrió ante su deleite. Le gustaba cómo sonreía. Parecía complacido consigo mismo, como un niño pequeño. Puso el dedo en la siguiente línea y esperó a que él continuara, con el fuego crepitando cálidamente tras ellos.

* * *

Por primera vez desde la llegada de Belle, Rumpelstitskin se levantó antes que ella. Ni siquiera había amanecido. El cielo estaba oscuro, con algunas pinceladas rosa y oro al este. Era el tipo de hombre incapaz de volver a dormir una vez se despertaba, sin importar lo cansado que estuviera, de modo que se levantó, tanteando con la mano su bastón.

Caminó silenciosamente hasta la sala común, poniendo mucho cuidado en no despertar a Belle, que estaba acurrucada junto al hogar. Estaba tan enterrada en sus mantas que parecía una masa informe. No pudo evitar mirarla dormir durante unos segundos. Era tan adorable...

Antes de que sus ensoñacioens fuesen demasiado lejos, decidió auto ocuparse en cortar el pan, preparar la tetera y realizar el resto de tareas enlistadas en su mente. Escuchó a Belle mumurar y se acercó silenciosamente al hogar con la tetera. Ella se había sentado, parpadeando adormilada. Esbozó una sonrisa cuando le vio.

- Buenos días - lo saludó

- Buenos días - respondió él suavemente, colocando la tetera sobre el fuego. Quiso decir algo más, algo para agradecerle su paciencia con el libro, sin hacerle sentir nunca lerdo o lento. Le gustaría predirle si podían repetirlo por la noche. Pero las palabras no le salían. En lugar de esos, sus ojos se bloquearon y tuvo la sensación de que el suelo bajo sus pies desaparecía.

El momento se rompió con la entrada de Baelfire. Ambos apartaron rápidamente la mirada.

* * *

Alrededor del mediodia, Belle pidió visitor la librería, algo que a Rumpelstitskin le hizo gracia, pues había pasado un buen par de horas allí cuando le acompañó al mercado la primera vez. Aceptó rápidamente, decidiendo que llevaría también a Baelfire y le dejaría escoger una chuchería de la tienda de dulces para compensar su escasamente celebrado cumpleaños. En cualquier caso, había algo atrayente en la idea de ir al mercado con Baelfire y Belle, como una verdadera familia. Por supuesto, eso era imposible y estaba lejos hasta para los sueños más descabellados de Rumpelstitiskin, pero aún así lo deseaba.

Baelfire se fue rápidamente a la tienda de dulces, tan pronto como ésta estuvo en su campo de visión. Belle era más paciente, pero Rumpelstitskin pudo notar cómo se iluminaban sus ojos cuando se dirigieron hacia la librería.

- Creía que habías robado tus libros favoritos - comentó, con algo de burla, sorprendiéndose a sí mismo - ¿De verdad necesitas más?

- Siempre - respondió Belle rápidamente - Nunca se tienen suficientes libros

Entraron en la biblioteca. Rumpelstitskin observó a Belle revolear de estantería en estantería, parando ocasionalmente para acariciar el lomo de algún libro con los dedos.

- Oooh! - exclamó de repente, al ver un libro de color rojo oscuro en el estante de arriba - ¡Conozco esa historia! Es maravillosa, tienes que escucharla - cogió una escalera cercana y empezó a subir, intentando coger el libro.

- Ten cuidado - la advirtió Rumpelstitskin al verla subir emocionada - no te caigas

- Estaré bien - replicó ella despreocupadamente. Se estiró, intentando alcanzar el libro - Está encajado - tiró más fuerte.

Rumpelstitskin vio venir lo que iba a pasar antes de que pasara. Belle le dio un fuerte estirón al libro y este salió de repente, sorprendiendola y haciendo que su pie resbalara de la escalera. Perdió el equilibrio y se cayó hacia atrás.

Si Rumpelstitskin fuese veinte años más joven y no estuviese cojo, podría haberla cogido. Y, en ese momento de temor por Belle, olvidó que era tullido, débil y demasiado mayor para galanterías principescas. Se movió automáticamente, estirándose para cogerla. Sus brazos se las arreglaron para rodearla cuando cayó sobre él, y pronto se derrumbó como un saco de harina.

- ¡Oh, Dios, lo siento mucho! - ella había caído de lado, con sus hombros hundiéndose en el pecho de él. Avergonzada, volvió la cabeza, disculpándose a toda velocidad - Soy tan torpe, lo siento tanto... ¿estás herido?

- No - se las arregló para responder, cosa que además era cierta, aunque le resultaba algo humillante haber colapsado bajo el peso de una joven tan ligera. La espalda le estaba matando, pero no pudo evitar reir ante lo ridículo de la situación. Ante su risa, Belle empezó a reir también.

De repente, Belle se dio cuenta de que estaba recostada contra su pecho y de que sus rostros estaban a unos centímetros de distancia. Las risas cesaron y Belle pudo sentir su pulso acelerándose. La estaba mirando como nadie la había mirado nunca. Le sostuvo la mirada, sintiendo una calidez excesiva y repentina. Una serie de pensamientos desbocados bailaban por su mente, sonrojándola.

- ¿Va todo bien? ¡Escuché un golpe! - el librero salió de la parte de atrás, con aspecto preocupado y confuse. Belle se levantó rápidamente, areglándose la s faldas.

- Sí, todo bien - respondió, con voz extrañamente aguda - Solo... ha habido un pequeño accidente. Todo está bien.

Rumpelstitskin alcanzó su bastón y se levantó, haciendo una mueca al poner demasiado peso en la pierna mala.

- Sí… - le dirigió una mirada inescrutable a Belle - todo está bien

* * *

**N/A**: Perdónperdónperdón *esquiva sartenazos y lanzallamas* esta vez he tardado un huevo (más todo lo que tengo pendiente) pero tenía trabajo y la musa de vacaciones u.u En fin, tercer capítulo... espero que os guste n.n como siempre, esto no es mio, es de Phoenix-Talon, que tiene musho talento.

Ah, chicas, tengo que decir que Phoenix se emocionó al leer vuestros reviews n.n así que seguiré traduciendo (ponédmelo fácil!) y vosotras seguid revieweando!

_Phoenix, dearie, here are your Spanish reviews n.n_

**Reviews**

**Donha Sio**: this is becoming more and more interesting! Bae is love and I love how you catched pre-Dark One Rumpel's essence; I can indentify him in dialogues and gestures. I'm curious about the development of Belle and Rumpel's relationship, it seems she got some smiles from him!

**R: **Oh, si, este es el Rumpel que Milah no supo adorar. Es puro amor y ternura... dan ganas de adoptarle. (_Oh, yeah, this is the Rumpel that Milah never loved. He is pure love and tenderness… he makes one want to adopt him!_)

**Susan-Black7**: I love your story! Publish soon, because it's really interesting! Here you have a new reader

**R:**En realidad no es mi historia, es de Phoenix-Talon, yo solo traduzco n.n (_Actually, it is not my story, it is from Proenix-Talon, I just translate n.n_)

**Usio-Amamiya**: I know Phoenix, as I read more rumbelle in English, because there are not much in Spanish (I left my contributions) and I'm not going to discuss, the best part is chapter 7! I want to read it in Spanish now, mostly because "that" area is complicated to understand for me.

**R: **Capitulo 7! Capitulo 7! Viva el capitulo 7! Espero poder hacerlo igual de cuqui. Yo también tengo rumbelle, pero tengo que publicar mas XD (_Chapter 7! Chapter 7! Long live to chapter 7! I hope I can make it as cute as it is. I also have rumbelle, but I should publish it XD_)

**Eva**: how cute! I love pre-Dark One Rumpy! I love him more every day (put a Rumpy in your life) I love the fic because it shows the way Rumpel was before becoming the Dark One. Of course, I like that Belle is still strong and determined. What happens in Chapter 7?! Again, thanks for translate

**R:** Tendrás que esperar al capítulo 7. Te recuerdo que Rumpel es MIO! (_You'll have to wait until chapter 7. I remind you Rumpel is MINE!_ -note: something related to RP and a forum :P-)

**Emma Cofer**: the dungeon's reference made me laugh to dead. About the rest… if I had a little crush with pre-Dark One Rumpel, now I'm absolutely in love with him! He is cute. Besides, the characters are perfectly portrayed. I love the gestures, their glances… all! The way Belle protects him… I have goosebumps. I'm waiting for damm chapter 7… I may not wait for the translation…

**R: **Estos dos son cuquis en cualquier situación :3 el capítulo 7 es... pero tendréis que esperar. Aunque bueno... ya sabeis como hacerme trabajar ;) (_This two are cute in any situation :3 chapter 7 is... bu you'll have to wait. Altough… you know how to make me work_)


	4. Cap 4 - Deseos de miel

**BRAVE - by Phoenix-Talon**

**-Capítulo 04-  
Deseos de miel**

Ciorstag era una de las pocas personas de la villa que no injuriaba abiertamente a Rumpelstitskin. A pesar de ello, no se la podía considerar una amiga (de hecho, para él era difícil considerar a nadie un amigo) pero ella no le insultaba ni le humillaba y Rumpelstitskin lo agradecía. Se conocían desde jóvenes y, aunque Ciorstag era una mujer de ideas firmes y miras estrechas, nunca había habido enemistad entre ellos, incluso despúes de la primera Guerra de los Ogros. En el pasado, ella se ganaba la vida como partera, de hecho fue la que ayudó a Baelfire a nacer. Lo dejó al heredar la tienda de su marido cuando este murió, y continuó con el negocio a pesar de las quejas que provocaba una mujer al frente de un negocio. Además, Ciorstag era la abuela de Crispin, el mismo Crispin que le había prestado a Balefire la honda el dia que conoció a Belle.

Ciorstag era una mujer menuda y angulosa, con unos inusuales ojos de lechuza. Estaba cortando dientes de león, con el cabello recogido en un moño veteado de gris, cuando Rumpelstitskin y Belle entraron. Ciorstag se enderezó.

- Vaya vaya… - comentó - ¿qué puedo hacer por... vosotros?

- Ciorstag... - saludó Rumpelstitskin, incómodo - E-esta es la prima de mi difunta esposa, Belle - la aludida realizó una leve reverencia y sonrió.

Ciorstag miró a Belle, retorciendo un tallo de diente de león entre sus dedos.

- No sabía que Grouch tuviera familia - comentó, tras una pausa

Belle miró a Rumpelstitskin, que tosió

- Es… erm… una prima lejana

- Hemos venido a por un poco de ungüento - Belle decidió cambiar de tema - Para su pierna

Normalmente, Rumpelstitskin no podia permitirse algo así, pero Belle insistió después del percance en la librería. Por toda respuesta, Ciorstag se volvió hacia una estantería de piedra que había a su espalda, de donde tomó una jarrita del tamaño aproximado de la mano de Belle.

- Masajeate la pierna con esto, por la mañana y por la tarde - indicó, dándole la jarrita a Rumpelstitskin - Debería aliviarte el dolor. Por ser tú, serán cinco piezas de cobre - El precio era más que razonable y Rumpelstitskin pagó, esperando poder irse rápidamente. Sin embargo, Ciorstag no había terminado - Y ahora dime - dijo, recogiendo los dientes de león y colocándolos en una botella de vidrio - ¿Cuánto tiempo vas a quedarte?

Rumpelstitskin miró a Belle. Por alguna razón, la pregunta le sacudió el estómago.

- No estoy segura - respondió Belle, jugando con un hilo suelto de su vestido - Detesto ser una carga para... la familia, de modo que espero que no sea mucho.

- No eres una carga - replicó Rumpelstitskin, sin pensar. Belle le miró, sorprendida por la sinceridad de su voz. La joven se sonrojó y empezó a balancearse sobre los talones, nerviosa. Ciorstag paseó la mirada de uno a la otra, alzando las cejas cada vez más. Antes de que ninguno pudiera decir nada más, la cortina de piel de venado de la botica se abrió y Baelfire entró al trote.

- ¡Papa! - exclamó, con los ojos brillantes - Gormal me acaba de decir que hay un panal a apenas un cuarto de milla bosque adentro. ¡Miel fresca!

- ¿Miel? - preguntó Belle animadamente, agradeciendo la interrupción del interrogatorio

- ¡Si! - respondió Baelfire, impaciente - ¡Pero tenemos que darnos prisa o alguien la cogerá primero!

- De… de acuerdo - dijo ella, perpleja. Le dirigió una sonrisa a Rumpelstitskin - ¿Vamos?

- Adelántate con Baelfire, nos reuniremos allí - le respondió, sintiendo unos ojos en la nuca. Ciorstag tambolireaba los dedos contra el mostrador de piedra y le dirigía una mirada bastante expresica

- De acuerdo - respondió Belle, mientras Bae tiraba de ella, impaciente. Los dos salieron de la botica y Rumpelstitskin cogió aire, volviéndose hacia Ciorstag, quien fruncia los labios.

- Asi que... una prima lejana de Grouch... humm... - comentó socarronamente, lanzándole un tallo y cruzándose de brazos. Rumpelstitskin le dirigió una débil sonrisa - Nos conocemos desde hace mucho - continuó Ciortag, con calma - Creía que me conocías demasiado bien como para esperar que me contentara con una historia tan floja.

Él suspiró.

- Está bien. Tú ganas. Es una joven que Bae encontró en el bosque. Está huyendo de un matrimonio concertado y se quedará con nosotros hasta que su prometido deje de buscarla.

- ¿Y eso es todo? - las comisuras de la boca de Ciorstag temblaron

- Sí, por supuesto, eso es todo - Rumpelstitskin frunció el ceño. No le gustaba lo que la expresión de Ciorstag parecía querer decir.

- Bueno, tal vez eso sea todo para ti - replicó Ciorstag rápidamente, resoplando mientras hablaba. Cogió una cesta de setas - Pero no para ella

- No seas idiota - refunfuñó Rumpelstitskin, guardando la jarrita de ungüento. Quería marcharse, pero la afilada mirada de Ciorsta parecía impedírselo.

- Nunca lo soy - respondió Ciorstag secamente, algo que Rumpelstitskin no pudo rebatir. Las fantasías no tenían lugar en la vida de Ciorstag.

- En ese caso, estás equivocada - murmuró Rumpelstitskin entre dientes. Le costaba creer que estuvieran teniendo esa conversación.

- Era ella la que te miraba con ojos de cordero degollado - remarcó Ciorstag, cogiendo un cubo de agua y poniéndose a lavar las setas.

- Ella no hacía eso - replicó Rumpelstitskin

- ¿Eres ciego, además de cojo? - inquirió Ciorstag

- ¡No! - exclamó Rumpelstitskin, exasperado - Sólo la estoy ayudando. Se irá pronto. No tiene intención de quedarse con un tullido viudo y su hijo. ¡Tiene cosas mejores que hacer!

Ciorstag dejó lo que estaba haciendo. Sus cejas seguían alzadas, dándole aspecto de halcón.

- ¿Por qué esa insistencia tuya en que ella no siente nada por ti? - Rumpelstitskin la miró, negándose a responder semejante locura - ¿Porque crees que ella no puede amarte? - su expresión se tornó letal. De haber podido, hubiese matado a Ciorstag con la mirada - Bien - ella lo despidió con un movimiento de la mano - Pero podrías liberarte. Es todo lo que tengo que decir al respecto.

* * *

- ¿Está muy lejos la colmena? - preguntó Belle, mientras Bae se apresuraba por el sendero del bosque. Aquello era algo que le gustaba de la aldea, no importaba a donde fuera, los árboles siempre les rodeaban, frescos y acogedores, acompañados por la charla de los pájaros y el riachuelo tejiendo un caimino metódico y perezoso. Baelfire el sonrió

- No mucho - aseguró, acelerando el paso - No puedo esperar a llegar. Hace tiempo que no tenemos miel fresca.

- La miel es fantástica - concordó Belle - Si hay suficiente, tal vez pueda preparar algunas chucherías para ti y para tu padre - No era una gran cocinera, pero si pudiera reunir los ingredientes, podría preparar algunos dulces.

- ¡Oh, sí! - exclamó Baelfire alegremente. Belle se dio cuenta de que el agarre de su mano se estrechaba mientras reducía el paso un momento. Le miró, preocupada.

- ¿Ocurre algo? - preguntó, sorteando hábilmente una rama, sin dejar de mirarle

- No... - respondió, exhalando lentamente - Es solo que... me gusta tenerte aquí, Belle. Ojalá pudieras quedarte un... un poquito más.

Belle esbozó una sonrisa.

- Bueno - dijo, agachándose para esquivar una rama baja que Baelfire sorteó on facilidad - A mi también me gusta estar aquí, Bae.

El chico se quedó pensativo un momento. Belle se humedeció los labios, disgustada por la melancolía que se respiraba en el ambiente. Antes de poder cambiar de tema, Baelfire volvió a hablar.

- A papa también le gusta que estés aquí - comentó con cautela, como si estuviese fuera de lugar

Los ojos de Belle brillaron sobre su animada sonrisa.

- ¿Qué te hace pensar eso?

- Ahora sonría más - le confesó Baelfire, deteniéndose un momento - No puedo recordar... la última vez que se echó a reír. Pero se ríe contigo - la miró mordiéndose el labio, esperando su reacción con ansiedad.

Belle no estaba segura de qué debía responder a eso. Por suerte, no tuvo que hacerlo, dado que los ojos de Baelfire se iluminaron.

- ¿Oyes eso? - preguntó, impaciente. Belle escuchó con atención. Un zumbido bajo llenaba el ambiente. La colmena estaba cerca.

- Bien, ¿qué quieres que haga? - le preguntó al chico, contenta por poder cambiar de tema - Debo admitir que no sé nada sobre robar miel a las abejas

Baelfire consideró la cuestión, frunciendo el ceño.

- Espera aquí - respondió, con decisión - Yo iré por la miel. Sé cómo hacerlo.

- ¿Seguro, Bae? - replicó Belle, preocupada - Seguro que hay algo que yo pueda hacer

El chico movió la cabeza con fuerza

- No, milady - dijo osadamente - ¡Podría recibir un picotazo! No podría vivir si mi señora resultara herida en mi presencia - hizo una amplia reverencia y Belle se echó a reir

- Está bien, como quieras - le revolvió el pelo oscuro - Esperaré a vuestro regreso, mi buen caballero

Baelfire hizo otra reverencia y se escurrió en dirección al zumbido. Suspirando, Belle se apoyó en un roble, admirando el paisaje a su alrededor. Estaba en un pequeño valle, templado por algunos retales de sol. El viento traía olor a agua fresca y flores. Belle estaba feliz.

Problema. Problema, problema, problema. ¿No debería haberse marchado ya? Su plan, al poner los pies en casa de Rumpelstitskin, era quedarse un máximo de dos semanas, pero ya había pasado un mes. ¿Qué estaba haciendo? ¿Acaso ya no quería viajar, ver mundo, vivir aventuras? ¿No era esa la razón por la que dejó a Gastón? ¿Porque no quería acabar atrapada en esa vida provinciana?

Se dio cuenta de que el deseo de ver mundo no había desaparecido. Todavía estaba ahí... pero había un nuevo anhelo, algo que ardía bajo su piel y serpenteaba en su estómago. La asustaba. Cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho, intentando pensar con lógica.

Pero antes de poder escucharse a sí misma, escuchó otro sonido. Era un zumbido extraño, superpuesto con una voz femenina. Al principio, pensó en las abejas, pero era un sonido aislado, no un enjambre. Se acercó, escuchando con atención

- ¿Hola? - preguntó con curiosidad

- ¡Ayuda! ¡Por favor, ayuda!

Los ojos de Belle se abrieron de par en par. Siguió las súplicas hasta un arbusto de lilas. Se arrodilló y descubrió una trampa para pájaros. Atrapada en ella, había una pequeña figura con forma de mujer, vestida de rosa, con las alas enredadas. Belle ahogó un jadeo. Se trataba de un hada. Sus ojos estaban enrojecidos y húmedos

- ¡Por favor, ayúdame! - le suplicó - ¡Por favor!

- Por supuesto - murmuró Belle, sobreponiéndose rápidamente a la sorpresa - ¡Por supuesto! - sacó una pequeña cuchilla de su corsé y cortó la trampa, apartando los restos cuidadosamente. De repente, una nube de humo y chispas golpeó la nariz de Belle, haciéndola estornudar. Se frotó los ojos. Para su asombro, la pequeña hada tenía ahora su tamaño.

- ¡Gracias! - casi la tiró al suelo al abrazarla - ¡Muchas, muchas gracias!

- Er... de nada - se las arregló para responder, atrapada en su abrazo - R-realmente eres...

- ¿Un hada? - hizo una reverencia, riendo - Sí. ¡Me llamo Nova!

Belle la miró, fascinada. Por supuesto, había oído hablar sobre las hadas, pero nunca había visto una. Nova era especialmente adorable, con su particular vestido. Divertida, se dio cuenta de que tenia los ojos de un basset. Siempre se había imaginado que las hadas serían algo menos... torpes. Pero había algo en la en la genuina dulzura de Nova que la atraía.

- ¿Cómo te has quedado atrapada en esa trampa, si puedes tener el tamaño de un humano? - le preguntó, curiosa. Nova se sonrojó.

- Oh, cielos - empezó a balbucear. Pizcas de purpurina caían conforme hablaba - Estaba volando más bajo de lo que se supone que debería hacerlo... no pude resistirme, el bosque está tan bonito en esta época del año... Y vi el arbusto de lilas y quería olerlo, sólo unos segundos, y pensé "debe ser increíble para las mariposas oler estos arbustos" porque son tan pequeña, y las lilas deben parecerles enormes. Así que me encogí para olerlas, y fue glorioso, pero me quedé atrapada en esa estúpida trampa para pájaros y no podía llamar a las otras hadas porque estoy a prueba, y se supone que no debería volar tan bajo, porque estaba cargando con polvo de hada... ¡OH! - las delicadas facciones de Nova se tiñeron de terror.

- Er... ¿Nova? - Belle apenas había entendido la mitad de sus balbuceos, pero la cara de terror la puso nerviosa.

- ¡El polvo de hada! - lloriqueó - Se supone que tenía que entregarlo, ¡y lo he perdido! ¡Oh, no! - empezó a rebuscar entre los arbustos frenéticamente

- Tranquila - Belle intentó tranquilizar al hada exhausta - Lo encontraremos, seguro que no está lejos.

- ¡Lo he perdido! - Nova intentaba contener el llanto, pero enormes lagrimones empezaban a caer de sus ojos - ¡Oh, mi maestra se va a enfadar mucho!

- ¿Tu maestra?

- Sí, sí, Reul Ghorm, el Hada Azul - Nova sorbió por la nariz - Me está entrenando, pero creo que no lo hago muy bien. No creo... no creo que pueda llegar a ser hada madrina.

- Estoy segura de que vas bien - le aseguró Belle - Creo que serás un hada madrina maravillosa - se puso a ayudarla a buscar, con algo más de calma. Localizó un saco a poca distancia del arbusto. Fue a buscarlo y se lo tendió a Nova - ¿Era esto lo que buscabas?

- ¡Oh, gracias al cielo, gracias al cielo! - canturreó Nova - ¡Me has salvado dos veces!

- No es para tanto, yo no lo llamaría rescate - replicó Belle, divertida - Sólo ten más cuidado la próxima vez. Y no te tomes los errores tan a pecho. Los fallos demuestran que estamos aprendiendo, no que estamos fallando.

Nova se quedó mirando a Belle, con ojos brillantes.

- Eres maravillosa - afirmó - ¡Me gustaría darte un regalo! - excitada por la idea, se puso a aplaudir, casi tirando la bolsa otra vez. Belle la ayudó a sujetarla.

- No podría aceptarlo - Belle sonrió - Sólo ve y vive tu sueño, vale?

- ¡No, no! - insistió Nova - No puedo dártelo ahora. Tengo que pedirle permiso al Hada Azul primero. Pero... me gustaría concederte un deseo. Como haría una verdadera hada madrina.

- Oh... yo... tartamudeó Belle - Ni siquiera sabría qué pedir...

- Bueno - respondió Nova con seriedad - Necesito algo de tiempo, así que ves pensando en ello. Debe haber algo que tu corazón desee. Y cuando lo sepas... ¡llámame!

Belle vaciló. Un deseo concedido por un hada proclive a los accidentes no parecía el regalo más práctico, pero herir los sentimientos de Nova estaba fuera de toda discusión.

- Está bien - aceptó - Acepto agradecida tu regalo, y te prometo que lo haré.

Nova se agitó, deleitada, y volvió a espachurrar a Belle en un abrazo.

- ¡Belle!

Ambas se volvieron. Baelfire la estaba llamando

- Tengo que irme - dijo ella, con tono de disculpa - Espero verte pronto, Nova.

El hada asintió y se produjo otra nube de humo y purpurina. Belle se quedó mirando a la pequeña hada rosa volar, cargando su saco. Esbozó una sonrisa. Aquel bosque era realmente mágico.

- ¡Belle! ¿Dónde estás!

- ¡Aquí! - le llamó. Baelfire apareció entre los árboles, cargando varios panales de miel. Resultaba obvio que había empezado a probarla, dado que su cara estaba cubierta de sirope.

- ¿Dónde estabas? - le preguntó, con la boca llena de miel

- En ningún sitio - respondió Belle sonriendo - Vamos a casa.

* * *

Encontraron a Rumpelstitskin en la puerta. El hombre se echó a reír cuando vio la cara pegajosa de Baelfire y Belle no pudo dejar de notar que la risa parecía quitarle años de encima. Tal vez el niño tuviera razón. Los ojos de su padre parecían menos atormentados y temerosos y parecía... parecía casi guapo ahí de pie, bajo la débil luz, abrazando a su hijo.

Baelfire corrió dentro. Belle hizo ademán se seguirle, pero Rumpelstitskin la detuvo un segundo. Vaciló tímidamente, mirando a todas partes, menos a ella.

- ¿Qué pasa? - le preguntó Belle, balanceándose nerviosamente sobre los talones. El sol se estaba poniendo y por alguna razón los cálidos colores a su alrededor creaban una atmósfera para la que no estaba segura de estar preparada.

- Yo... - Rumpelstitskin se aclaró la garganta. De su espalda sacó una rosa y se la ofreció. Los ojos de Belle se ensancharon - Una... una anciana estaba vendiendo flores - explicó nervioso, como si esperara que la rechazara - Aquí... aquí tienes... si la quieres...

Ella se sonrojó.

- Gracias - la aceptó con una reverencia. Él le sonrió y Belle se dio cuenta de que ella, al igual que Belfiere, tenia la capacidad para quitarle años de encima. Le miró mientras entraba en la casa, sintiéndose ligera. Después olió la rosa. Mientras su aroma embriagaba sus sentidos, se dio cuenta de qué era lo que más deseaba... y era un deseo que ningún hada podía conceder.

* * *

- Disculpe - un hombre alto, de cabello oscuro y buen porte interrumpió a Kentlegrit mientras empaquetaba sus mercancías.

- ¿Qué quiere? - le espetó

- Estoy buscando a alguien - dijo el joven - Una joven. Creo que ha podido pasar por aquí.

Kentlegrit le miró, haciendo una mueca

- ¿Y quien sois?

Él se cruzó de brazos y le miró con frialdad.

- Soy Sir Gastón. Y estoy buscando a mi prometida.

* * *

**N/A: **Por fin os traigo este capítulo! Entre que no sé por qué se me ha hecho eterno y que se me vinieron encima los exámenes... u.u en fin, ya tengo tiempo y ganas para ponerme a escribir, así que esperad historias n.n

Tengo pensado continuar lo que tengo pendiente, pero también hay bastantes cosas que me apetece escribir, así que no sé lo que vendrá primero. As always, dadme por saco, que sabeis que me encanta y trabajo más :P

_Respecto a este capítulo..._

_"Because she didn't want to be trapped in that provincial life?"_ Es una pedazo de referencia a la letra de la peli que me ha dolido mucho no poder mantener, porque en castellano dice _"yo sé que existe un mundo para ver"_ (VO: _"there must be more than this provincial life"_) y no me gustaba como quedaba u.u Después de probar varias combinaciones, al final decidí traducirlo tal cual.

Y por cierto... ¿no habéis muerto con la parte de la rosa? Pues que sepais que (si no recuerdo mal) ahora se avecinan más momentos "_my feels_"

Por esta vez, no voy a traducir ni contestar reviews, porque hace mucho que me los mandasteis y estaría como desfasado... y tengo un snily esperándome jurjur

_**As always, thanks to Phoenix-Talon for giving me the permission to translate this. I'm sorry I took so long :( but... here it is!**_


End file.
